


Implications of Death

by Jld71



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Caroline is beginning to grasp the implications of being undead





	Implications of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleodswean](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bleodswean).



> Written for the prompt by bleodswean: The Originals/Vampire Diaries, Klaus/Caroline, Caroline is beginning to grasp the implications of being undead.

"How could you do that?" Caroline screamed out at Klaus. Eyes wide in terror as she looked over the dead body at Klaus' feet.

"What? Did you want me to play with my food? Wouldn't that have been crueler. Give that poor bastard hope that I would let him live?" Klaus' bloody lips curled up into a smile. The blood standing out obscenely against the white of his teeth. "Or, did you want to share?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, you could have glamoured him. He wasn't a threat to you."

"That's where you're wrong." Klaus huffed out at her. "You still cling to your humanity. You're no longer human. You're part of the undead. Once you accept that, things will be a lot easier for you." Klaus said as he licked the blood from his lips.

"No, no. No!" She screamed at him. "How can you say something like that?" She backed away from his outstretched arms, not wanting him to touch her. "No, my humanity is what separates me from an animal."

Klaus advanced, anger flashing in his eyes. He forced her back, until her body hit the wall behind her. Leaning in, he crashed his lips against hers, sharing what traces of blood that were still there with her. He drew back, watching as she licked at her lips, pink tongue lapping as the specks of read. "We aren't animals, we're hunters." He said, not taking his eyes from her. "That, that is our prey." He said pointing to the body laying lifeless only three feet away from them. We survive off of them."

Caroline closed her eyes and left her head fall backwards, hitting the wall. Her mind trying to reconcile the sight before her with the words Klaus had just spoken. Her mind grasping at those implications. What it meant to be undead. In order for her to survive, another would have to die. She shook her head yes in response. "Survival of the fittest." She whispered through trembling lips and watched as a smile spread across Klaus' face.

"Now you're getting it." He said as he pressed himself against her, kissing her until he felt her giving in and returning the kiss.


End file.
